


Pretty Boy

by IntrovertedQueer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Anal Sex, Blushing, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedQueer/pseuds/IntrovertedQueer
Summary: Bruce finally feel comfortable to indulge himself, as long as no one else finds out.Tony discovers Bruce’s secret, leading to shameless smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

“You ready to come up for lunch, Big Guy?”  
Bruce squeaked as he rushed to shut his workstation down and spun around to face Tony.  
“Jesus, what were you looking at? Porn?” Tony questioned with a smirk. “I’d have given you some privacy if I’d known.”  
“N....no I was just... working on... on a project!” Bruce spluttered out. “I wasn’t... I wouldn’t...”  
“Relax Big Green, I don’t mind,” Tony looked far too amused to be talking about Bruce’s porn watching habits, in Bruce’s opinion. “You can even have access to my personal collection, if you want? JARVIS?”  
“Access to your personal files has been granted to Dr Banner, Sir.” Jarvis intoned. Bruce wondered if JARVIS could sound sarcastic, or if he was projecting.  
“Thanks J”  
Bruce felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose at the thought of Tony sharing something this personal and awkward with him. Cursing his reaction, he reached up to fiddle with his silver framed glasses to try and cover up and save face. From the amused twinkle in Tony’s eye, he had failed.  
“Erm... so lunch?” Bruce questioned in a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
“Oh yeah... I was just gonna order in. How do you feel about those sandwiches from that place down the road?”  
“Uh... sure Tony, whatever is fine” Really, Bruce just wanted to continue his project in peace, without Tony finding out what he was working on. This was proving difficult since Tony has a habit of just appearing in Bruce’s lab, no matter if the door was locked or not. As Tony turned to leave Bruce let out a sigh of relief.  
There was no way he could let Tony know what he was researching, it was just too embarrassing. It was also definitely not the kind of thing to share with a friend, not matter how close they were. Staying in Stark Tower has allowed Bruce to investigate certain personal endeavours that he was simply not afforded the luxury of exploring when he was on the run. With another sigh, Bruce turned back on his tablet, which was open to the same page that he had left it on, and the screen filled with pictures of underwear, but not just any underwear. These are specifically feminine, lacy panties made with extra space at the front to fit any type of person who wanted to wear them. In this case, it was Bruce. He felt a curl of humiliation and arousal as he imagined wearing the red pair of lacy panties he kept coming back to look at. Today was the day, he had decided. Today was the day he would finally purchase them. Pulling out his Stark Industries credit card that Tony had gifted him, he clicked the checkout button, and breathed out a calming breath.   
All his life, Bruce had struggled with controlling his temper, his actions, and the things he said so as not to bring attention to himself, both when he was younger and trying to avoid a beating by his father and later in life when trying to avoid triggering the Hulk. But this, this was something just for him. Bruce wanted to feel pretty and protected but was still too nervous about approaching relationships. And how would he bring this up? ‘Oh yeah, by the way I like to wear women’s underwear and be called a pretty boy’? Bruce snorted to himself. No, it was better kept as a secret just for him. No one had to find out. And no one would ever put up with him when they could date literally any one else instead. With that last thought, Bruce shut down his tablet and wandered upstairs to meet Tony for lunch, anticipation building in his stomach at the thought of receiving his delivery.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stretched, yawned and scratched across his full stomach. Lunch with Bruce always cleared his head for whatever project he was working on; never before had anyone been able to keep up with his mind firing in all directions at once. Not only could Bruce keep up, he was actually smarter than Tony, not that Tony would ever admit that out loud of course. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. Looking up at the notifications JARVIS compiled for him while he was at lunch, a credit card receipt for a website he didn’t recognise caught his eye.  
“JARVIS, expand that receipt for me” Tony commanded, absently registering that it must have been a purchase by Bruce, who had yet to take him seriously that he could order anything he wanted to the tower. Something about being ungrateful, or not taking advantage of Tony’s money that Tony ignored and insisted he take the card anyway.  
“His first purchase; I wonder what was so important he finally caved in to using it” Tony mused to himself, before freezing as he saw what popped up on his screen. Tony’s mouth went dry. Up on his screen was a preview picture of the product purchased, but not lab equipment like Tony had initially assumed. It was a pair of underwear. Lacy, red underwear with the logo ‘LINGERIE 4 MEN’ blazoned atop the email confirmation. Tony gulped and attempted to pull himself together, despite the images being conjured up by his brain of Bruce; sweet, gentle, adorable Bruce, wearing a pair of lacy panties across his ass. He couldn’t stop staring, even as his brain told him that looking at them was an invasion of privacy. Bruce’s privacy. The thought of making Bruce uncomfortable was what finally snapped him out of it enough for him to close the email.  
Tony sat down with a flop. He had been increasingly flirty with Bruce since he had recognised his attraction to the other man for what it was, not just an intellectual crush on his brain, but genuine attraction to the man’s personality and brilliance. And his ass. Couldn’t forget his cute, perky ass and the way his pants tightened over it when he bent down…  
“Okay, not the time to get distracted Tony” He thought to himself with a smirk. It was a fantastic ass though; he could hardly blame himself. What he needed was a plan of action. Clearly Bruce was far too shy to make the first step, and Tony was fairly certain his attractions were returned, if all of the blushing in response to Tony’s flirtatious comments was to be believed, along with the longing looks sent his way when he thought Tony wasn’t looking. This lacy underwear was the last straw for Tony, he had to get Bruce in his bed ASAP! And also maybe on a date too, if Bruce was amenable.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce swallowed thickly, and willed his blush down. It seemed that Tony has decided to take his flirting to a whole level while working in their shared lab. Every comment and remark was met with increasingly obvious and blush-inducing innuendo that Bruce couldn’t hope to keep up with. Tony grinned to himself was he watched Bruce get more and more flustered, confirming his thoughts that Bruce was also attracted to Tony.  
“Now’s the time Tony” he thought to himself “it’s all or nothing now”  
Tony stood close behind Bruce and leaned over his shoulder, pressing his front tight to Bruce’s back. Bruce stiffened as he realised what was happening, before Tony rumbled in his ear.  
“You missed the X variable here” He pointed out while his lips brushed Bruce’s ear as he spoke.  
“Th..Thanks.” Bruce managed to stutter out. “I guess I was just…. just distracted or something…..”  
“Hmmmmm?” Tony agreed, still close to Bruce’s ear. He leaned his head into Bruce’s shoulder and moved his hands to wrap around Bruce’s hips. “And what were you distracted by, honey? Was it me? Sorry about the flirting big guy, I can stop if you want….”  
“….N….No that’s… it’s okay,” Bruce said blushing deeper. He felt like his face was permanently glowing these days. “I don’t mind, Tony, I just wish…. never mind”  
“Just wish what, big guy?”  
“I wish you meant it” sighed Bruce, looking down in shame at his hands that were twisting around each other anxiously. Bruce felt his throat tightening and tears start to build in his eyes. This was it; Tony would be so disgusted by someone like Bruce having a crush on him that Bruce was surely going to be kicked out of the tower… oh god ….. what has he done?!  
“Who said that I don’t?”  
Bruce’s head snapped up and he met Tony’s eye in the reflection of his screen. Tony was smiling softly at him as he turned around to face him.  
“Tell me you really mean that” begged Bruce as his tears from earlier spilled down his face. He couldn’t bear to have his feelings played with by the one man he was slowing falling in love with.  
“Of course I mean it, honey. I wouldn’t lie to you about something this important, I promise you” Tony smiled and leaned forward, capturing Bruce’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss as his thumbs wiped away the tears tracking down Bruce’s still flushed cheeks.  
“Let me take you out to dinner, honey” Tony had to make sure that Bruce knew he was serious about this. This wasn’t just another fling, he intended to hold onto Bruce for far longer than that. For as long as he could, really.  
Bruce smiled and nodded and leant in for another kiss. Tony pulled away afterwards and made his way out of the lab.  
“Be ready for 7, Big Guy!” 


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce woke up feeling lighter than ever. His date last night with Tony couldn’t have gone better, and afterwards they had shared a slightly more heated kiss before retreating to their separate floors. Bruce grinned to himself, it seemed that he just couldn’t contain his happiness at the thought of Tony, or anyone at all, genuinely enjoying spending time with him. Bruce couldn’t understand why, but he was determined to make the most of it before Tony realised his mistake and left Bruce for someone far better.  
“Dr Banner, a package has arrived for you and has been delivered to your floor”  
Bruce jumped slightly at the unexpected voice before thanking JARVIS with a flicker of excitement as he realised what it meant.   
Bruce slowly made his way to his front door to pick up his package and bring it inside. He was somewhat relieved at the nondescript packaging; he couldn’t bare to think of the teasing he would get from Tony if he was found out.   
Sat back on his bed in nothing but tight boxers and one of Tony’s shirts which was far too big on him, Bruce traced the packaging with a trembling hand. He took a deep breath to build his courage and opened the box.  
“Oh my god” Bruce gasped in awe, breathless as he took in just how pretty his new panties were. He slid out of his boxers and slowly pulled them on. A whimper fell from Bruce’s lips as he felt a deep contentment and lick of arousal at the feel of soft fabric against his bottom and his soft cock. Turning to look in the mirror, he smiled at the sight. Lacy fabric pulled tight across his bottom and his cock was comfortably nestled in the front, topped with a pretty bow.   
Bruce couldn’t help himself. He reached his hand down across his body and palmed at his cock, feeling it firm up beneath the lace. Stumbling back towards his bed, he reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a slightly larger than average sized dildo. Flicking open the bottle of lube, he poured a decent amount onto his fingers and reached behind to his hole. He fingered himself slowly, keeping his panties on so he could watch as a wet spot began to form on the front from his leaking cock.   
He slowly stretching his hole open, until he could line up with the dildo and slowing sink down onto it.  
“Nuuhg.. uhhh… ugnnn” Bruce groaned out as the base of the dildo was flush with his ass. Bouncing himself on the thick cock inside him, Bruce reached around to squeeze his cock through his panties. He wasn’t going to last long, not when he was so desperately horny from wearing something so scandalous. His cock jerked as he came, cum leaking out of his panties onto his chest, before collapsing back onto his bed and pulling the dildo from his gaping hole, which was wet with lube.   
“Sir has requested your presence in his lab, Dr Banner”  
Bruce flushed, even though he knew Tony wouldn’t know what he had just done.   
“Thanks JARVIS, tell him I’ll be down in 10 minutes”  
“Certainly, Dr Banner”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony tightened his arms around Bruce’s waist where he was laying on top of Tony, head on his chest as they watched the next film in their list of awful sci-fi films. Bruce hummed contentedly as he nuzzled into Tony’s chest, trying to get as close as possible.  
“You comfy there, honey?” Tony asked, smiling down with a besotted look on his face. Bruce nodded and wiggled even closer. Tony couldn’t believe how easy dating Bruce was, it felt as though they had been dating for years, rather than the few days it had been. He was dreading having to leave for the week to go to various meetings set up by pepper.  
“I’m gonna miss you, babe” Tony sighed, moving a hand up at stroke through Bruce’s hair. Bruce flushed at being called babe and looked up to bury his face in Tony’s neck. Tony grinned and nuzzled his hair, before leaning down to press a kiss onto his lips. Bruce smiled into the kiss before deepening it slowly, tracing his tongue over Tony’s bottom lip. They continued to make out lazily until Tony slid his hands to grab Bruce’s ass, and grind their hips together slowly.  
“Mmmmf! Tony…” Bruce pulled away, eyes dark and cheeks flushed, breathing heavily. “I’d rather we take this a b...bit more slowly?”  
“Of course baby, anything you want,” Tony soothed “I’m just gonna miss you so much”. At that, Bruce smiled that small, shy smile of his and uncertainly asked “Can we cuddle instead?” Tony smiled softly and pulled Bruce closer onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him and slowly stroking up and down his back.   
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
The first few days after Tony left for the week were surprisingly lonely for Bruce. How has he become so used to being around Tony all the time in so few days, although he supposed that they had really been building towards this since Bruce moved into Stark Tower.   
Since Bruce had so much time to himself, he found his mind drifting back to his big secret. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to buy a few more items? Picking up his tablet, Bruce settled back onto the sofa and scrolled though options for clothing, picking out the ones that caught his eye. First was another pair of pretty panties, although this time they were in a beautiful baby pink colour and were in a lacy thong style. Again across the front was a delicate bow. Along with this came a short skater-style pleated skirt in a matching baby pink colour, and a matching cropped vest top. Bruce shivered as he imagined wearing the outfit, how pretty he would feel and how soft the fabric would be. The last matching item Bruce bought, was slightly more scandalous. It was a cute metal butt-plug, of a decent size to really feel it, with a heart-shaped baby pink gem on the base. As he checked out on the website, he saw some makeup items as a ‘suggestion to buy’. After a moment of deliberation, Bruce selected them and added them to his order. He didn’t have to wear it, but maybe if he felt brave enough?

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Take me to Bruce, JARVIS” Tony commanded as he entered his private elevator, finally back from his too long trip a day earlier than planned. What a waste of time, he barely contributed anything, but Pepper insisted that showing his face was necessary at these things even though he was no longer CEO. JARVIS took the elevator up to the penthouse, where apparently Bruce had been staying while he was gone. The thought of Bruce living in his space filled Tony with possessiveness and anticipation to see his Bruce again.  
Leaving the elevator, Tony grinned as he walked onto his floor. Being without JARVIS and away from Bruce for a week was more lonely that he had anticipated. As he entered his living room, Tony’s gaze fell on Bruce as he sat cross legged on the sofa while absently watching the TV. His jar dropped. He must have been busy with Tony’s credit card then, Tony thought as he watched Bruce laze about wearing his new, pretty pink skirt and top.  
“Bruce?”   
He froze, and turned to look at Tony as his heart jumped into his throat.  
“T..Tony! I thought… you said… you’re home early… I didn’t want…” Bruce stuttered through excuses for being caught in his new clothing, voice thick with tears and humiliation. He wasn’t supposed to find out! And now Tony will be mad that he hid this from him and used his money to buy it and…  
“Shhhhhh….” Tony soothed, wiping the tears from Bruce’s cheeks as he gasped for breath through his panic. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay.”  
“I’m sorry Tony! You weren’t supposed to find out! I know it’s weird… I’m so sorry” Bruce continued to cry, before Tony pulled him closer to cuddle into his chest.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Said Tony firmly “I want you to be comfortable and if dressing this way makes you happy, I am more than okay with that”  
Bruce peeked up at Tony shyly through his thick, long eyelashes.   
“Fuck, Bruce… are you wearing makeup too?”   
“Just mascara and gloss…”   
“You look gorgeous, babe”  
Bruce felt a hot red flush creep across his face and he whimpered in embarrassment and pleasure at the compliment.  
“Tony…” Bruce whimpered, feeling the beginnings of arousal curl around his groin. Tony leant back against the sofa and urged Bruce to straddle his lap, his skirt delicately falling to cover his crotch.   
“Wow you really like this, huh?”  
Bruce bit his lip and nodded, shifting his hips forwards slightly against Tony’s lap.  
“What do you want with this, honey? Is this a kink thing? Or an everyday thing?” Tony was somewhat certain that it was both, however he couldn’t mess this up. Bruce was too important for Tony to lose over something that could be so simple.  
“I…it’s both. I want……” Bruce cut himself off in embarrassment, flushing a deep red and hid his face behind his curls as he looked down towards his twisting hands.  
“You want…” Tony prompted, lifting Bruce’s chin up to meet his eyes. “There you are! Tell me what you need, it’s okay. You can tell me anything, babe, you know that right?”  
“Of course I know that Tony! I promise I trust you, I just…” he trailed off and took a moment to gather his courage to admit, “I don’t know how to tell you”.  
“Just tell me what you want, babe”  
“I…I want to be pretty” and with that admission, Bruce’s eyes filled with tears of shame once more,  
“I want to be pretty for you Tony, I want you to think I’m pretty” he sobbed out, hiding his face in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony swore he felt his heart breaking as Bruce sobbed into his hands, obviously expecting to be ridiculed or get yelled at, and for what? Daring to express himself with his preferred type of clothing? For having a sexual preference? Tony pulled Bruce further onto his lap to hold him close and cuddle him as hitching breaths indicated Bruce running out of tears.   
“Have you calmed down now babe?”   
Bruce nodded and pulled back to sit upright on Tony’s lap again. Tony leant forward to press a soft, brief kiss to Bruce’s lip-gloss coated mouth, causing Bruce to smile back softly.  
“First of all, there’s no need to cry okay? I’m not angry you kept this from me and I’ll definitely support you no matter what” Bruce surged forwards to capture Tony’s lips in a sweet kiss.  
“Thank you, Tony”  
“You don’t have to thank me for that babe, it’s the least you should expect from me. Second of all, I do think you look pretty all dressed up for me”   
Bruce blushed and smiled at Tony as they met for another kiss, Tony reaching round to squeeze Bruce’s ass. Bruce moaned at the deepening of the kiss, and at Tony playing with his ass.   
Bruce jerked when Tony’s hand brushed against the gem base of his new plug, moving it inside Bruce where it rubbed against his prostate.   
“Bruce? Is there something else you’re wearing?”  
Bruce moaned and nodded, thrusting back into Tony’s hand to encourage his playing with the plug.  
“Fuck! That’s so hot babe… let me see?”   
They briefly pulled apart form each other as they shuffled around so that Bruce was laying face down with his chest to the sofa with his ass presented up in the air. Tony say behind him, almost too casually for the situation.  
“Aren’t you such a pretty boy?” Tony cooed, using both hands too massage Bruce’s cheeks. Bruce squirmed in mortified embarrassment and pleasure, choking off a moan.  
“Will you be my good boy, baby?”  
Bruce nodded furiously and pushed his ass back towards Tony, silently asking for more attention. Tony flipped Bruce’s skirt up and let out a groan at the sight of the jewelled plug peeking through the lacy panties.  
“Oh baby boy, you really are so pretty, just gorgeous”   
Bruce whined, thrusting back as his cock began to leak steadily at the praise. Tony pulled his panties down and began to play with the plug. Finally, Tony pulled out the plug and watched and groaned as Bruce’s hole fluttered around nothing. Leaning forwards, Tony licked up and across the pink hole, causing Bruce to whimper and shiver in response.  
“You like that, Princess?”   
Bruce nodded.  
“Tell me, baby” Tony demanded. Bruce blushed as he forces out “I like it, Tony”  
“You like what?”  
“I like you eating my pussy, Tony”  
Tony moaned, and continued to lick and suck at Bruce’s hole, until Bruce was thrusting his cock against nothing, desperate for release. Tony gave one last lick before pulling back to admire the gaping, slick mess that he had made; he grabbed Bruce’s cheeks and slipped his thumb into his rim, and pulling his hole open, before breaching him with three digits to finger him slowly. Bruce let out the most obscene, delicious noises and Tony directly rubbed his prostate.  
“Come on bunny, cum for me”  
“Nnnnngh… hnnnnng… uh.. uh …uh”   
Bruce shuddered as he came, spurting into his panties, before slumping down, completely boneless. Tony reached round Bruce to flip him over and leaned up to kiss him gently.  
“Such a good boy, you were so pretty for me. Look at your pretty hole, baby, all slick and open. I bet I could just slip right in there huh? Is your pussy all wet for me, baby?” Tony praised, cooing at Bruce softly.   
Bruce keened as Tony pushed inside him, thrusting deep and fast until he came, pumping cum deep into Bruce’s ass. When he pulled out, he watched his cum leak out after his cock. He pushed it back up into Bruce’s hole with his finger, and plugged him again.   
Tony pulled himself up to cuddle Bruce close to him, peppering kisses into his curls on top of his head resting on Tony’s shoulder.

 


End file.
